The Reid Experience
by SketchGal2
Summary: Reid centered. Reid reflects over his Christmas and New Years with the Morgan family while pondering the prospect of a relationship with one its members. Series of exists with my M/G series.
1. Mens Mentiss

Something that just popped into my head. I wanted to type it out thinking that maybe it will help me get started again on my unfinished works. Check them out when you have the chance. At the moment "The Evolution of Spencer Reid" another CM fanfic. Please read and review that, thanks. I'm wondering if I should continue it.

Please review this too after reading thank you! :)

**Update 1/14/12( I decided to make this a series like I'm doing for the M/G the updates will be all in one story, each one-shot a chapter basically. check M/G story out too when you have the chance !:D )**

* * *

><p><strong>Mens Mentiss<strong>

"Sh-she really said that about me?" A surprised Spencer Reid said, looking up at his colleague with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, kid. She couldn't stop talking about you after your visit" Morgan said smiling at Reid.

"She couldn't?" Reid asked in disbelief. Morgan laughed at the doctor's expression.

"I'm starting to think she is in love with you." A mixture of horror and excitement on his face caused Morgan to laugh even more. Reid scowled at him a faint blush on his cheeks and ears appearing.

He could could tell that Morgan was telling him the truth, but at the same time amused by the whole two BAU agents were in the lounge room on break for the moment discussing their vacation. Reid joined Morgan's family for a few days after Christmas, New Years included, to spend time with them. He had planned to visit his mother but unfortunately Diana Reid was experiencing difficulties with reactions to her new medication. The Sanatorium recommended that Reid not visit, but to instead leave his customary letter in the mail. This revelation saddened him. He felt even more upset when he had to lie to his BAU team about his plans for the Christmas and New Years break. That was until Morgan stopped him in the hallways on his way out at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>"Reid! Wait up" Reid turned around to see Morgan walking towards him. Reid stopped his journey to the elevator meeting Morgan in the middle of the hallway.<p>

"Yes?"

"I know you were lying back there," Morgan started giving Reid intense eye contact. A flash of surprise crossed Reid's features before he covered it up with a look of innocence.

"Wha-"

"Reid" Morgan said taking a step forward and placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Reid's eyes averted to everywhere but Morgan for a few moments before settling on his face. Morgan's face creased with worry whereas Reid's resembled a trapped mouse.

"Something has been bothering you all day Reid. You're not leaving until you tell me what it is" he said continuing to stare intently at Reid. "What's been up with you?"

Reid took a deep breath. Inside his mind he debated over the thought of telling Morgan at least part of the truth to satisfy him so he could go home, against the whole truth which would leave him very uncomfortably vulnerable. Reid considered Morgan his friend of course, but he believed he was owed a secret to himself every now and again.

"My...uhm original plans fell through," Reid began at a brisk pace. "Nothing to worry about though. Did you know that Christmas and New Years breaks for the workplace started-"

"Spencer Reid-" Morgan started, stopping Reid again in his tracks. His intense stare seemed to bore into Reid's soul, his heart and mind seeking the truth.

Reid's shoulders drooped while he bit his lip.A few moments of silence he poured his heart and frustrations of his problems out to Morgan. Morgan listened attentively to Reid's story. Once Reid stopped Morgan enveloped him into a tight hug. Reid blinked into Morgan's shoulder, face buried deep in the shoulder of his cotton jacket.

Reid knew Morgan was a touchy feel-ly friend, but for himself to express himself this much to Reid threw Reid for a seemingly never-ending loop of emotions. He felt anguish, frustration at himself,confusion, heartache, warmth and then...a calm settled over him. There was also the mention that human touch, which usually bothered Reid somewhat, but from Morgan and a select few he felt at ease. Morgan pulled away from Reid looking into his face again. Reid's watery hazel eyes focused into Morgan's dark brown ones which shown happiness.

"You're joining me for vacation" Reid's eyes went wide in confusion at the exclamation. He started to protest at the idea, not in a way that suggested he hated the idea, but in a way that he did not want to intrude in on Morgan spending time with his family. The agents had a limited amount of time to spend with their families during the year because of their job. He knew each and every agent in their group anticipated vacations such as these to spend with their families. Reid didn't want to ruin that for Morgan.

"No ifs, ands or buts about it Reid. I have an extra plane ticket anyway" he said smirking. Before Reid knew it, he and Morgan were in Chicago knocking on the door of Fran Morgan. When the door opened a surprised but happy Desirée Morgan appeared happily ushering in the two with their luggage inside. She gave her older brother a hug and kiss before turning to Reid shyly saying hello. Reid returned the same shy look before greeting her and moving on into the living room. The smell of cookies gained entrance into Reid's nostrils. He met up with Sarah and Fran Morgan as he moved further into the house, being greeted by hugs and kisses as Derek was.

The rest of the days became one happy blur soon after. They watched the customary Christmas specials on television, decorated cookies, enjoyed good food, exchanging gifts and embarrassing Derek Morgan childhood stories. Somehow on Christmas day Reid ended up under the mistletoe with Desiree, while the rest of the family instigated them in the background to follow tradition. Reid gave into pressure by promptly pressing a chaste kiss to Desiree's lips shocking the entire room. He said his good nights to the family, head low and red-faced, retreating to the guest room.

New Years was even better spent with the Morgan clan. The group went out to eat, enjoying each others company. They gathered in the square as midnight approached watching the fresh snow fall. Reid looked up mesmerized on the soft flakes when he felt someone move next to him. He looked down and saw Desiree looking at her new watch with a cocked eyebrow, lips moving silently. Reid watched her curiously, taking a few moments to realize she was counting down. Before he knew it a loud cheer of "Happy New Year!" sounded and a forceful tug down to Desiree's level occurred. His lips landed softly on hers as the cheering continued for what seemed like an eternity. He heard a faint sound of laughter from the rest of the Morgan family who were standing in front of them. The kiss soon broke leaving Reid in a daze. Desiree looked at the doctor giggling and looping her arm in his.

After half an hour of the group greeting their neighbors of the New Year they returned to the apartment drinking coco and enjoying cake. Reid gave his good nights to the family, timidly in Desiree's direction, turning in for the night.

On the last day of Reid's visit, of which the Morgan women and Derek protested, he looked longingly at the apartment. he was encouraged with great love and kindness from the family to return the next year. On his mind were the two kisses from Desiree, smiling happily to himself.

* * *

><p>Reid searched the older man's face for any sign of foul play yet again. When he realized Morgan wasn't joking a bashful smile spread on his face. Morgan took a sip out his mug. Reid knew the kisses he received from Desiree logically meant there was an attraction of some sort between the two of them. What he also took into consideration on top that were the messages she sent to Derek to be passed along to Reid. Many of the messages caused Reid to blush as Morgan read them aloud earlier.<p>

"I'm giving her your number since you didn't have the guts to give it to her on New Years" Morgan said, snapping Reid out of his daze. He cleared his throat and looked at Morgan again.

"Sorry-what?"

"You heard me," Morgan replied back. "She wants you Reid. I couldn't see my baby sister being with anyone else better for her than you. You're the little annoying geek brother I never had. I want to see her happy and you too."

Reid's heart stopped. A soft expression eased into his face as he looked into Morgan's sincere brown eyes. He felt heat rising from his face knowing tears threatening to fall. So he looked down on the floor again, eyebrows upward and a smile on his face. The love he received from Morgan just now lifted his spirits up. He had the same warmth in his heart he had while joining the Morgan's for their holiday break.

"Would it not be better if you gave me her number...so I could surprise her?" Reid said giving Morgan eye contact again. An unreadable expression crossed Morgan's face. Reid quickly panicked, wondering if he suggested the wrong thing.

"Sorry, I mean, that's too weird or stalker-like and we could follow your idea-"

"Reid, stop" Morgan said chuckling. Reid continued rambling on about the average rate a person with socially awkward tendencies escalating to sociopath tendencies, but stopped when Morgan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "That's a perfect idea. Stop talking about yourself like that. There is nothing wrong with you okay?"

Reid nodded but Morgan noted he didn't entirely believe it. Reminding himself to address the issue at a later date, Morgan pulled out his phone searching for his baby sister's number.

"Here, where's your phone?"

Reid went into his pocket pulling out his phone, only to have it snatched by Morgan a second later.

Reid yelped, Morgan smirked turning his back from Reid's direction punching his sister's number into Reid's phone. Reid scowled, peeking over Morgan's shoulders to make sure he wasn't doing anything else. Morgan turned back around handing Reid back his phone.

"When are gonna call her?" Morgan asked. Reid shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"I dunno" he drew out lips turned up. Morgan gave him a pat on the back sighing.

JJ appeared at the door folders in hand.

"Guys?" The two agents turned their heads to the blonde. "Got a new case" she said. She looked at the two faces. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Reid and Morgan exchanged looks. One man's face reflected a cool exterior while the other nervous.

"Nothing at all" Morgan answered walking over to the agent. He threw Reid a wink over his shoulder exiting the room. JJ looked at the retreating form of Morgan before turning to Reid again who looked guilty of something.

"Spence?"

"So-what's our new case about?" Reid asked walking over to JJ and tucking is phone in his pocket. JJ narrowed her eyes at him briefly, Reid taking into account that she'd probably bring the subject up again led the way out of the mentally reminded himself to surprise Desiree a call that night. As he thought about it, a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>The end! :D<p>

I hope that was enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think! Also, check out my other story "The Evolution of Spencer Reid".

Thank you for reading I appreciate it. :)


	2. Basium

Please read and review! :D Thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Basium <strong>

"Hi, this is Doctor Reid from Quantico...no...no" Reid stopped pressing the necessary button on his cell to end the call.

"Hello, um Desiree, I um work with Derek, your brother...we met a few years ago and then over the Christmas and New Years holiday..your mom and sister were there...no that sounds even worse" He said to himself, stopping again and closing his eyes in frustration. Deciding to start again, he cleared his throat dialing the number,

"Um, Desiree, I...I...the mouth is full of bacteria" Reid started, the momentum building up in his voice."-and when two people kiss they exchange between ten million and one billion bacteria-" Reid stopped, blinking in horror at what he was doing. He rested the palm of one his hands on his forehead sighing deeply.

Before he could form a thought on how to recover from his flubs, something took hold of him, making Reid rush out, "Kissing is good for teeth. Study indicates that the anticipation of a kiss increases the flow of saliva to the mouth, giving the-"

"Spencer?" A confused voice said on the other line. Reid's face turned a deep pink covering his cheeks and ears completely. He was glad he was in the comforts of his home, late at night...with the shades and curtains pulled over the windows so that the neighbors couldn't see his fail and red face.

"Desi-Desiree, ah good evening" Reid greeted timidly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets using a shoulder to hold the phone in place at his ear.

"Desi is fine" Desiree Morgan said sweetly. Reid felt breathless at the response eyes fluttering. "How are you?"

Reid gulped, voice shaky, "I'm adequate-"

"Adequate?Are you sure?" Desiree giggled. "It's pretty late down there. Don't you FBI guys have to work day and night? You must be tired. At least that's what Der complained to me earlier before he went to bed"

"Uh, not real-really. I'm finished up for the day. Today is, I mean was, paperwork day for some the BAU-actually" Reid said chuckling awkwardly before clearing his throat. "We had a break from a on the field case for the day-"

"I see. Well, that's nice" Desiree said. After a moment passed of silence she sighed saying, "I miss your company Spencer.I miss you".

Reid felt a shiver quake through his entire being. Sweat seemed to begin pouring buckets from his armpits and back onto the floor. His balance seemed to take a turn for the worst when he tried guiding himself to the couch on the other side of the room. He repeatedly cleared his throat trying to calm himself down.

Desiree listened closely to other line, jumping when she heard a thud. "Spencer! Are you alright?"

"I...the science of kissing is called philematology" Reid croaked from his spot on the floor. He didn't quite make it to the couch exactly like he planned. But the space in front of the arm chair was pretty close.

"Oh-that's interesting. Is there anymore to it?" Desiree asked, genuinely interested.

"The study of or the art of kissing-" Reid said before his phone slipped out of his sweaty palm. He quickly picked it back up again. "...of which study shows that a good kiss stimulates the brain to produce dopamine and oxycontin, which in turn stimulate the release of the body's natural 'happy hormones,' called endorphins" he continued animatedly.

"Wow...I felt that...when we kissed" Desiree said softly. Reid's stomach dropped at the sensuality in her voice. "Did you feel that?The release of your endorphins spreading throughout your body Spence?"

Reid gulped again, tongue darting over his dry lips.

"..ye-yes..." Reid said voice strained. What was this woman doing to him?

"When will we see each other again Spencer?So we can both feel it again?" she asked. Reid's brain froze then exploded into a million pieces. He never thought any woman would show so much interest...attraction to him. The kisses they shared still in his memory, delighting him every night by chasing the nightmares away and creating seemingly real dreams.

Her laughter, her smile and intelligence combined with the fact that she just earned her law degree and was a newly practicing lawyer to be really refreshing. No one could argue that Desiree Morgan was a beautiful woman inside and out. It didn't bother him at all that they were so many states apart from the other either. If he could he would fly on a jet this very second to see her...wait. Was he falling in love?

"I'm new..at this" Reid said into the phone covering his forehead again." This-um" his hand waved about to empty space at a loss for words. That was new.

"Possible coupling?" Desiree asked, something unreadable lacing her voice that caused Reid to drop the phone again. "Spence?"

"Yeah, I... uhm apologize. I'm not ready to-"

"You don't find me attractive?" Desiree asked. Reid noted a hint of sadness in her voice. He felt his heart begin to shatter in guilt.

"No, I find myself..." he stopped hoping the pitch in his voice would become even again. "...really attracted to you Desi. I just...I'm not sure if I'm ready to give you the proper relationship you deserve...I'm married to my job. I've never been in a relationship in my life, which is pathetic I'm sorry-"

"Spence, please relax for a second" Desiree interrupted soothingly. As if hypnotized Reid felt his body relax where he sat. His palm's, back and armpits stopped sweating. He even felt his throat clear up without him physically having to do so.

"Spencer I really like you. I know you feel the mutual attraction to each other is pulling us together Spencer,through this phone states away," She started. "I have been thinking about you for months before you even came to visit my family.I even dream about you..."

Reid was surprised and flattered at the new information. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins spreading to the rest of his body.

"Spencer, I think this is our destiny. Please. Don't be afraid Spencer."Silence enveloped the phone line again for almost ten solid minutes.

"I'm not leaving this phone until you-"

"Lips are one hundred times more sensitive than the tips of fingers..."Reid trailed off. There was silence once more for the line.

"I never knew that, thank you Spencer," Desiree said gently. Reid couldn't place what else was in her voice at that moment. Suddenly he heard a loud_ chppt_ sound in the receiver which interrupted his analysis. His eyes darted around wondering what the sound was.

"You next Spencer. Kiss me good night back" Desiree said playfully. Reid blushed again, a bashful smile occupying his face.

"Alright..." he said shyly. He puckered his lips to the speaker of the the phone and kissed it. "Goodnight"

"Nuh-uh Spencer Reid. I didn't hear you kiss me" Reid blushing harder than before, puckered his lips again, giving the speaker a proper loud kiss. He heard a similar one being preformed in the receiver at the same time.

"Good night" the two said to each other. Reid nodded as if Desiree was in the room with him before ending the one hour, twenty-six minute and thirty-five second call on his phone. He sighed getting up from his spot on the floor, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear smiling to himself. He was sure his dreams would be invaded of images of Desiree Morgan and kisses until the sun rose.

* * *

><p>Hope that was enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think please! :D<p>

Thanks!

Don't forget to check out Mens Mentiss, and the Evolution of Spencer Reid! bye!


	3. I Hate Saying Goodbye

next installment, please read and review. :D Last update for awhile.

Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Saying Goodbye<strong>

"Alright, lay it on me Doc. Talk nerdy to me"

Reid laughed at the comment, laying down further on his bed and resting his head on his pillow.

This was second time he had the courage to call Desiree Morgan without stumbling over introductions and whatnot. Well...he stumbled a little after calling Fran Morgan by mistake and engaging in a thirty minute seven second conversation and questions on when his next visit will be, until he was finally rescued by Desiree who happened to be visiting her mother.

"A house in a dream is often a symbol of our body, so a mansion in a dream can represent a "rich" or even exaggerated sense of self. A mansion might also represent our future potential" Reid started "So one of two things".

"My odds seem pretty good though. What happens when you dream of someone else in that house?"

Reid blushed having a feeling that the person Desiree spoke of was him.

"Did you receive my letter from last week?"

Reid heard papers being moved around for a few moments on the other line. "Yep, thank you for it. Did get mine? Along with my picture?" Desiree asked excitedly. Reid smiled at her behavior and allowed his eyes to drift over to the letter he received in the mail earlier that day, along with a picture of Desiree as a child.

"You were really cute" Reid said quietly. He heard laughter from the other line.

"Were? Am I not cute now?"

"You're more sexy now actually" Reid said boldly.

The other line became dead silent. Reid mentally back-tracked on what he just said and then immediately wanted to dig a hole to bury himself in and fill with cement. He didn't wish he could take the comment back. He was really glad he said it. He felt guilty for the sake of not feeling guilty.

"I'm flying down there to visit Derek this weekend along with working on this new case.I'll be there for the whole week or more...I want to see you too"

Reid's face and under his clothes suddenly felt really hot. His brain seemed to work in overdrive when calculating Desiree's visit with his daily routine. Will she be visiting here?

"Okay...do you want my address...or..."

"Yes please"

Reid gave Desiree his address and they said their goodbyes for the day.

After a few minutes had past Reid was still holding the phone in his hands. He felt his chest tighten and sweat glisten on his brow as he thought about Desiree. Her voice, her smile, everything. He couldn't wait to see her in person again. He hated saying goodbye to her. The tightness in his chest became a dull ache as he covered his face with one arm, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Derek! I'm telling Momma!" Desiree called after her brother who was purposely trying to get her lost in the BAU office. He disappeared around a corner laughing and she made attempts to follow. She walked around and wound up in the bullpen she guessed from Derek's discriptions. She saw a familiar looking long haired brunette stretch at her desk before setting her eyes on her.<p>

"Desiree Morgan?" she asked getting up. Desiree walked over to her happily.

"I'm Emily Prentiss, not sure if you remember me" Prentiss said smiling and extending her hand. Desiree returned the smile and handshake.

"Yes, I do. Nice to see you again. I'm here just to reasearh for a case and to visit Derek"

"Oh, that's good. Do you need any help getting around?"

"Yes please, my brother just ditched me" Desiree said laughing. Prentiss laughed with her shaking her head.

"Okay I'll help, I just need to drop off a few things and I'll be right back. You can sit here." Desiree took a seat and waved goodbye to the agent. She twisted and turned around in the spinning chair wondering where Spencer could be. She suddenly heard

"So Prentiss I noticed that the unsubs pattern began changing when-" Reid stopped short realizing that the person at Prentiss' desk was not Prentiss. The individual turned around to whoever was addressing her and smiled in glee.

"Spencer!" Desiree squealed rising out of her seat to Reid. He looked down at her remembering that he was taller than her. He then looked into her brown eyes, and happy smile.

"Desi..." he said softly, wondering how he was able to speak still stunned to see her in person again. "How-how are you?"

Desiree beamed at him. "I'm really good. Even better now that you're here"

A blush crept on Reid's cheek and he cleared his throat repeatedly.

"I want to hug you so badly...but I know you don't like that very much" Desiree said giving him a small smile.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me over the holiday" Reid said timidly. Desiree chuckled and moved into Reid's arms engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Awh Reid" Prentiss cooed from behind, startling Reid. "You've got quite a catch there" she continued giving Desiree a wink. Desiree giggled looking up at the bewildered expression on Reid's face.

"I won't be able to show you around unfortunately because I have to tie up some loose ends. I think your boyfriend will though? huh?" Prentiss suggested raising her eyebrows at Reid.

Too flustered to speak Reid just nodded, while Desiree squealed with glee. Prentiss exited to her destination after fussing over the couple. The two of them soon left the bullpen to the elevator.

"Do you think of me as your girlfriend Spencer?" Desiree asked soon after the elevator started going up. Reid felt the heat rise out of his body again.

"I...yes I do" he confessed looking into her eyes through her reflection in the elevator. "Do you think of me as your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I do, actually" Desiree said shyly taking her hand in Reid's. When the elevator doors opened they exited to a less crowded floor where the legal team of the BAU worked.

"Let's go somewhere else" Desiree said yanked Reid back into the elevator. He yelped at the sudden pull and almost fell on the floor butt first.

"Aren't you supposed to on this floor for your research?" he said gasping for breath. Desiree gave him a seductive look.

"I want to spend some time with you first. Someplace more quiet" She inched closer to Reid's face lingering near his lips. Reid hungrily closed the space between them kissing Desiree firmly while snaking an arm around her waist. When they broke away the elevator door opened to the top floor, which was the rooftop. The couple stepped out of it hand-in hand observing their surroundings.

"Let's sit there", Desiree pointed out a lone couch that made its residence in a abounded office nearest to the exit door to the roof.

Reid happily sat next to Desiree enjoying the quiet around them. She suddenly pulled out her slim mp3 player with ear buds. Reid looked on over her, choosing a song. he never had any interest in mp3 players. Garcia tried to convince him that there were an abundance of audio books and beetoven that could be put on one but he declined.

"Have you heard of this group?" Desiree asked pointing to a song.

"Florence...and the machine? She sings with a machine? Or is she a machine singing?" Reid asked face scrunching up in confusion after reading the artist name. Desiree giggled at his inquiry before taking the ear buds and inserting it in his ears. She put the other one in one of her ears.

"Just give them a listen for me..." she asked her voice dropping below a whisper. Reid felt himself shiver. Desiree turned to Reid watching him as the music started and placed her hand over his. He jerked slightly at the sudden contact. The current throughout his body seemed to have sent sparks to his fingertips starting from Desiree's fingers. The hammering pain he had in his subconscious chest continued on again and the song began.

Reid's mind cleared as he and Desiree sat where they were listening away to their music. When the song finished Desiree popped the ear bud out of Reid and hers ear.

"So? What did you think?"

"The song...I think says its a lot about me..."

Desiree looked at him in concern. "Why is that?"

"When I'm closer to you I feel...this, not like drumming in the song in the literal sense, but something. It becomes more prominent when you're closer to. I feel like its a really positive "drumming" though, based on what the song is about" Reid said.

Desiree gazed openly at him before placing a kiss on his lips. Reid moved more into the kiss, taking a more dominant role in it. He slid his hand down Desiree's thigh squeezing it. His tongue slipped into her mouth, uncharted territory to him, of which he happily slipping a hand underneath Desiree's blouse he earned a whimper, and her pulling away. The two of them looked into each others eyes for a few moments more, then promptly continued their make-out session.

* * *

><p>:D !<p>

Hope it was somewhat enjoyed. Cookies to anyone who knows the artist and song I referenced. xD

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)

P.S Oh Derek ran off to Garcia's office for stuff... that's a reference to my other CM story. xD

Will be updated at a later date~


	4. Yes, I Can't Reveal Teh Secrets I

Update, when I should be working on homework ehehehe

Also check out **"What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks?"** my Supernatural Criminal Minds slash. If you like slash and whatnot.

P.S this chapter is based on the events of my Morgan/Garcia fanfic, when a few things were revealed between the characters. Check that out if you want. Yes, I spelled 'teh', instead of 'the' on purpose xD internet speak lol.

Okay, enjoy and review when you have the chance!:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Yes, I Can't Reveal Teh Secrets I<strong>

"You really can't tell me Spencer?" Desiree pleaded to Reid as they walked hand-in-hand across the street, their destination somewhat unknown. Reid began looking up at the night sky. Today was a very long, emotionally draining day. He hoped that he didn't have to bring up what occurred with J.J and Hotch's secret …which was now out in the open. There was also the fact that Derek and Garcia's relationship (which wasn't that much of one) was fully out. Then Reid and Desiree being together is now out. Reid wasn't sure if he liked or disliked the fact that his little family in Quantico knew. He still sort of felt dizzyingly neutral on the idea. The secrets in the group caused panic, and distrust for them. So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all?

It wasn't until he went to his and Desiree's spot on the rooftop for lunch that he felt somewhat guilty that she was sort of out of the loop. His face showed all.

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong Spencer?" she asked worriedly. Reid's hands fidgeted a bit when he pulled Desiree in for a tentative kiss.<em>

_"Nothing-um. Sorry to keep you waiting" he mumbled. He looked at the tantalizing spread; sandwiches, cakes and soda, his began stomach grumbling. "This looks good" he looked up at her smiling admiringly._

_"Thanks" she said, the look on her face not quite believing nothing was wrong. She curled up next to him flicking on her radio which played their favorite song in anticipation that whatever was worrying Spencer, he'd trust Desiree enough to tell her soon._

* * *

><p>"I can't Desi…sorry" Desiree sighed in disappointment as she swung hers and Reid's arms to and fro as they continued walking. Reid glanced at her, still bothered by the fact that he is leaving her out of the loop. There was the chance that Derek would tell her…but who knows. The sad look on her face poked and prodded at him. An idea suddenly came to him<p>

"You have something in your-"Reid reached a hand behind Desiree's ear, pulling out a dark lavender flower. He smiled presenting it to her, as she gasped in wonder.

"Spencer…"

"Calirhoe involucrata, or Purple Poppy Mallow. Native to Virginia" Reid looked at her through lidded eyes. "I hope you like it" He handed over the flower to her. She took it gently, continuing to gaze at the flower, in appreciation and awe.

"We don't have flowers like these in Chicago" she trailed bringing the flower to her nose, smelling. She finally glanced back at him, cat-like eyes drawing him in, making his breath quicken and heart stop per usual.

"I knew you knew magic tricks but not like that" she laughed taking his hand again bringing him closer to her. With their foreheads pressed together, Reid reveled in her scent, which was a mixture between mangoes and strawberries.

"I can teach you a few if you want…" he whispered eyes closing, heat building in his body. Desiree moved closer to him, an equal warmth coming off her body as well. The two looked up at the sound of a group of young girls passed by awwing or giggling at the scene before going off to their destinations. Reid blushed chuckling lightly, as Desiree laughed.

"I'd like that" she replied breathlessly kissing him briefly on the lips. "Tonight? At my place…well hotel?"

Reid looked at her longingly, his mind deciding his decision right away before his mouth could get the message. The thrill of not knowing what else would happen that night thrilled him.

He nodded, allowing Desiree to lead him to one of the subway entrances.

* * *

><p>Kinda short though. But I hope it was enjoyed!<p>

Thanks for reading~ please review! : )


End file.
